Confessions
by Chazz17
Summary: Brooke comes back from California to see Lucas. But lucas gets Peyton pregnant and they have to suffer for it
1. Arriving

**Confessions:**

**By BrAtHaNbRuCaS:**

Lucas thought for a minute, not exactly sure if Peyton was pregnant. Was she playing him or was she exactly sure. He sat on the bed. Head buried in his arms. His eyes began to water as he thought of Brooke. She was going to hate him. What was he going to tell her? _Hi Brooke I slept with your best mate, and well you see, she is pregnant. _No, he was going to hurt her… Like he did when he kissed Peyton and she forgave him. But this, this was worse. He lay on his bed and he heard a knock on his door. "Luc, Its Brooke, she wants to talk to you…what's wrong why are you crying?" Karen, his mother, ask him. She waited for the answer as she watched him stand up and get the phone from her, "I just miss her Mum" he's been saying that ever since she left for California. Satisfied by his answer Karen left the room.

He cleared his throat and then he spoke.

Lucas: Hi, Brooke…" _he sounded groggy and upset_

Brooke: Hi, Luc… Are You OK…? You sound upset" _she asked _

Lucas: Yeah, I wasn't until now… Come home Brooke…I need you…I miss you _he said honestly, but suddenly remembered about Peyton_

Brooke: Well That's good to know coz am coming this evening, come pick me up 7 O' clock" _she said sounded doing cheery, he really didn't want to break her heart again._

Lucas: Ok, So how's California" _he asked trying to stay calm_

Brooke: Yeah, I guess it's OK, lot's of guys asked me out, I told them I was in love with someone else who would never hurt me." She said still cheery.

_Oh, no, he was really going to hurt her again_

Brooke: I have to go, see ya at 7 Luc…I love you." She said

Lucas: …I love you too" he said and put down the receiver after she hang up

Tears ran straight out of his eyes, he was really going to break her heart

After 3 hours of doing nothing, he finally went to the air port, scared to face him. He and Peyton were going to regret what they did to Brooke. He thought as he kept thinking about Brooke. He just totally ruined his future; she was going to find another man who she could trust.

He arrived at the air port and waited out side. It was 5 to 7 and he grew more nervous. A tall brunette girl stood next to him. "Hi," she said making him jumping, "Sorry," she giggled. '_I'm going to miss that giggle, laugh and…' he thought. _

"Hi Brooke, I missed you" he hugged her. He felt like kissing her.

She hugged Lucas and let go and kissed him, like they haven't done it in days

She stopped and giggled, looking at his flushed face. "Sorry, I just missed it, I haven't done it for a month". She said giving him the biggest smile ever.

"You ready?" He asked

"Yeah, I just want to go Peyton's first… I missed her like crazy." She said looking at his worried face

Lucas watched her get in the car and took her luggage.

**So, How is Brooke going to react when she finds out…**

**Find Out Next time on Confessions.**

**By BrAtHaNbRuCaS**


	2. Finding Out

Finding Out:

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews: I appreciate it

Sorry I took long to update but I promise these days coming I'll be quick…except I've been busy getting ready for scl tests

BrAtHaNbRuCaS:

Last time on Confessions:

Lucas makes one big mistake and finds out Peyton's having his baby but he will truly hurt Brooke just after she has learnt to trust him…

Peyton sat on the chair, crying her eyes out. Brooke will never talk to her again and Brooke will hate her for sure just after she had learnt to trust her again. Brooke had gone to California for only a week and she made a huge mistake.

Peyton's thinking was interrupted by the door bell. _Who could that be _she thought?

She walked sadly to open the door and found a cheery Brooke standing there. She was really going to hurt her. "HEY, P.SAWYER" she shouted

"Brooke?" her eyes widened at the sight of her ex-best friend to be. The two girls hugged and jumped around

"Oh my god…you have no idea how much I missed" Brooke added. She looked at Peyton's stomach which was showing

"Are you…Did Jake knock you up" Brooke smiled. She grabbed Lucas' arm and they sat down. "Oh my god am so hungry, you have any food?" she asked laughing. Looking at the tow who weren't smiling or talking much

"What?" her voice a little more than a whisper

"Umm…Brooke…am sorry" Lucas cried letting his emotions show

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked standing up.

"Peyton……she's…uhh…Look I was drunk and I didn't mean to" Lucas said

"Sooo, you're the father?"?" Brooke said yelling

"Brooke! Lucas replied shouting

"I can't believe this is happening…Again…you two always end up together…maybe you were meant to be……You both played me…Not even thinking about me you just played along and did…well you know what…am sorry I came….sorry I ever trusted you two again…sorry I ever even met you" she ran out

She could hear Lucas voice. She ran….as far away as she could from Lucas and Peyton. She ran as far as the high boots could take her.

"BROOKE" she heard him but she ignored him

She found herself at the river court. She cried. She didn't about anything now. She felt her heart break. Brooke sat on the bench and then she heard a familiar voice

"Brooke?" she heard it again

"Brooke?" it was a female voice

She turned around to find Haley standing there

"What is it? Are You Ok? Who am I kidding you don't look OK" she sat down next to her

"He…………He said he loved me…………then why did he cheat on me……..both of them why?" she cried

"Brooke? Are you talking about Lucas?" her answer was answered by Brooke crying even more

"Oh No… Brooke? I've never seen you like this" she hugged her friend

"…..He lied to me………he told me he loved me" she cried

"Brooke?...What's going on?" she asked

"Don't you know? He knocked her up" she said crying even more

"Who?...Peyton…" Haley said making the connection

"Yes…. She lied to me…my own best friend….after she said she would never hurt me again…." She cried

"Ohhh, Brooke…Come on…come to my place…I'll make you a cup of tea…OK?" she asked

**Next Time on Confessions**:

**Brooke and Haley become closer**

**Brooke meets a guy named Ryan**

**Peyton and Lucas suffer**

**And Brooke leaves for California **

**Please read and review**

Until Next Time:

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies: **

**Chapter two by Baybee-B!ue**

Brooke and Haley sat at the dinner table, drinking coffee.

Brooke never thought she would trust Haley but now she was getting close to her.

"I'm sorry Tigger. I know Lucas can be an ass sometimes," Haley sighed

"It's OK, Tutor girl. I just feel so used and my heart is so broken. How could they do this…To me…AGAIN," Brookes temper was increasing again.

"Aw, Brooke…we never knew about Lucas and Peyton to be honest," Haley sipped her coffee

"I guess there's no point in staying in Tree Hill," Brooke stood up

"Is it ok if I crush here for the night? I mean I have no where to go" Brooke asked Haley

"Brooke, you don't have to ask," Haley smiled

"Thanks Tutor girl…you're a great friend," Brooke walked towards to the bedroom and lay on the bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Haley walked down to her locker. She saw Lucas walking to her and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed with him

"I'm guessing you found out," Lucas scratched the back of his neck

"Hell yeah I found out, how could you do this to her. Again" Haley slammed her locker and walked away.

Lucas ran after her, "I was drunk that night Haley. Peyton and I--"

"Always find a way back together," Haley interrupted

She saw Nathan walking to her.

"Hey, Luc…" he smiled at his brother and kissed his girlfriend

He noticed the tension between them

"What's going on?" he asked

"Lucas and Peyton slept together," Haley told him through gritted teeth

"Whoa…that's huge dude…what about Brooke," Nathan asked, concerned

"She's back and she found it…sadly she's leaving tomorrow," Haley saw Lucas' face fall.

She walked away.

"Bro…what have you done?" Nathan asked

"Honestly…I don't know," Lucas walked away.

Brooke walked around the river court. She had missed this place.

She sat down and thought about Lucas. She loved that boy so much that it hurt.

But she also couldn't get why he and Peyton always found a way to be together. Maybe she and Lucas weren't meant to be.

"Are you Ok?" a deep masculine voice asked behind her

She turned around.

He was cute. Brunette, brown eyes and quite tall.

"Yeah, thanks," she stood up

"Don't leave I just came," he sat beside her

She sat back down.

"So you from around here?" he asked

"I used to live here until a month ago. I just came back to see my friends and how life is and all. I'm leaving tomorrow," she announced

"Oh," he replied sadly, "you look depressed…you ok?

She smiled. She didn't know him but she could tell he was caring

"My boyfriend cheated on me…with my best friend…twice," she said, she wasn't going to let the tears fall. Not now.

"Oh, that's bad…That's really bad. He was a jerk anyway…someone as beautiful as you deserves someone who will treat you with respect" he looked in Brookes eyes.

Brooke smiled, "I'm Brooke by the way, Brooke Davis,"

"I'm Ryan Jagelski," he smiled back

"I know a guy called with that surname…he's name's Jake Jagelski" she looked down

"Yeah…I'm his brother," he laughed

"Jake has a BROTHER….wow I never expected this,"

Ryan laughed

"It was nice talking to you, Ryan…but I have to go now," she said as she saw Peyton walk toward her.

She walked away, not giving Ryan a chance to say goodbye.

"BROOKE," Peyton shouted

"Leave me alone Peyton," Brooke ran

"Can I at least explain what happened?" Peyton cried

"I said…leave me alone" Brooke walked on

"Please?" Peyton begged

Brooke stopped. She hated this girl. What does she want from her? She already stole Lucas away from her.

"Fine," Brooke turned to face Peyton. It hurt to look at Peyton.

"Lucas was hurt when you went and very lonely…so was I… so we went for a drink and I guess we had one too many…." Peyton explained

"Yeah…I know the story…then you got drunk and then you didn't know what you were doing and so you slept together…" Brooke faked a yawn

Peyton stood there. Defeated. Then watched Brooke fade away from her.

Moments after she and Peyton had the argument, he phone vibrated. She looked at the screen name. Lucas.

She answered it. Just to hear his voice. The truth is she missed him. No matter how much he hurt her, she still loved him.

"WHAT," she screamed

"Brooke I'm really sorry," he started.

How could he sound so calm?

"Yeah…well so am I…for being with you all these years," she hangs up the phone and started crying.

She parks her suitcase and puts it on one side.

Lying on the bed, she hadn't heard Nathan and Haley enter.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan grinned

"Nathan…Hey…you changed," she smiled

"Yeah…" he agreed

"Tutor girl changed you for real. You don't look aggressive or devious anymore. You don't even look like an ass," she smiled

"Are you ok Tigger?" Haley didn't fall for the smile

"I'm fine don't worry, I just can't wait to get out of here," she sighed

"I'm going to miss you…Are you sure you want to leave," Haley hugged Brooke

"Yes, I can't take it anymore…oh and did you know Jake has a brother called Ryan?" she asked

"No, where did you meet this Ryan," Nathan asked, confused

"At the river court," she replied

"Maybe he does…we haven't seen him for years now, still running from Nikki. Do you want something to eat?" Haley asked

"You cook?" Brooke followed them to the kitchen

"She cooks alright," Nathan hugged Haley and kissed her

Brooke rolled her eyes.

Nathan left the girls alone and sat in front of the TV watching basketball.

"So how's married life?" Brooke laughed

"It's great…he's amazing you know" Haley sighed in dreamland

"O…K…I'm hungry can you hurry?" Brooke asked

"Ok…relax," Haley laughed

Brooke had fun that night. Nathan and Haley were really meant for each other.

Nathan really had changed. He was nothing like Lucas.

She smiled as they talked to each other.

**_Me and Luc just weren't meant to be,_** she thought

**Please review:**

**Was it good or bad?**

**Thanks for the reviews from…**

whatever12345, brucasfanatic, xMorningLighTx, LeytonFanAlways, OTHBrucasFreak03, oth2007…

Veronica, Jennie, Emma and Zoey101


End file.
